


Possibilities

by AlyxRae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Ignis Alternate Ending, Episode Ignis Bad Ending, Gladio being the support we all need, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its in the second chapter if ya dont want to read it, MAJOR EPISODE IGNIS SPOLIERS, Noct stepping up, Prompto being the precious bean that he is, Worried Noctis, if you haven't played it this will probably ruin it for you, its true tho, really tho, thats a tag? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxRae/pseuds/AlyxRae
Summary: When one of the four is stolen away, what happens to the three left behind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so were clear, MAJOR Episode Ignis spoilers ahead. This has been a psa.
> 
> So I was thinking, what if Ardyn's plan all along was to pick off Noct's friends one by one? First Iggy in Altissa, Prom on the train... idk, the idea just stuck with me. 
> 
> This was just something quick i had to get down. That being said I glossed over a lot of parts of the game. Also i actually haven't played the later half of the game in ages so fair warning, i may have gotten some details wrong. I watched some play through to get the dialogue, but thats about it. I hope you like this little story :D

“Permit me to make a suggestion.”

The rain that poured down on him felt like shards of ice splintering off into his skin.

“Rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me?”

The troopers pinning him down with their iron grips barely moved as he tried to break free.

“What do you say?”

Ignis’s gaze slipped from Arydn’s mocking grin down to the figure lying in front of him. Noct. His prince, his friend, his brother. Looking at him now, Ignis could only see the young child he met all those years ago in the Citadel. They both had only been children, completely unaware of the trials that lay before them. Even now, Ignis had no idea what was going to happen to them. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

“I-I…” if felt like his voice was stuck somewhere in his throat. Odd, considering he always knew just what to say. “I…”

There was only one thing Ignis knew in that moment. One absolute in a world full of uncertainties. He would do anything to protect that young boy he met all those years ago. He would protect that smile, that hope. He would protect Noctis against all odds.

Ignis looked up at the wicked chancellor, pulling on all the courage and strength he could muster. If Ardyn wanted him, then he would play along.

For Noct.

“I… I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis dream left him feeling hollow. He could smell the sylleblossoms, feel the cool ocean water swirling past his body, see Luna in all her beauty as she gently drifted away.

Deeper and deeper into the depths of the water. Down to the dark blue-black where all light was swallowed whole.

Out of reach.

Lost.

Forever.

Noctis didn’t want to wake for one reason only. Asleep, he could keep believing that Luna was still alive and waiting for him. His dream could be just that, a dream. Awake, all his fears could be confirmed and the empty cavern in his chest would only grow to consume him, and the darkness would begin to take hold.

If only things could go back to the way they were.

As much as he tried not to, Noctis eventually stirred. His mind came back to him in a slow crawl, like a stream of water sliding across a pane of glass. Noctis felt exhausted, his entire body like lead as he tried to sit up.

“Hey… take it easy buddy.”

“Prom…?” Noct blinked, pushing the covers away. His vision came back slowly, Prompto’s bright blond hair being the first thing he recognized. Once his eyes fully focused, Noctis felt his heart sink.

Prompto looked fine, physically at least. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm and a bruise along his jaw, but other than that there were no real injuries. The cause of Noct’s despair was the look on the other boy’s face. In all the years he’d known him, Prompto had never quiet looked so… so devastated. The smile he wore was a comfort only put on for Noct’s sake and it did nothing to change the look in Prompto’s blue eyes. Nothing could get rid of that look.

“What… what happened?” Noctis asked.

“Well you got Leviathan on your side, but… well the city, it’s in pretty bad shape.”

The prince felt his stomach churn. “And what about Luna?”

At that moment, Prompto looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. But like all things the young gunman did, he lifted his head and pressed on.

“She… she passed away. I’m so sorry, Noct.”

The fissure in his heart that formed when his father died cracked and splintered, nearly tearing him in two. Noctis felt the burning swell of tears in his eyes and did nothing to stop them from trailing down his cheeks. Silently, Prompto rose from his seat and sat next to his friend on the edge of the bed. He put on hand on Noctis back as he sobbed into his hands.

Luna was too good to go so soon. Too pure and lovely to be taken from this world so quickly. Everything she did was for the good of others and it tore Noctis up even more knowing all the hardship someone like her had to go through. She deserved better and he lost his chance to give that to her.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, Noct crying with Prompto doing his best to comfort him. It felt like years had passed, aging the two young men and weighting them down with all its strife. All of this, their journey so far, it was so much more than they should have to deal with. Even Gladio, the oldest of them was only 23. They were still so young to have lost so much.

Next to him, Prompto shifted. “Um, Noct? I… I kind of wanted to give you some time but, something… something else happened. Something you need to know.”

Noct sat up, wiping his face with his shirt. He honestly didn’t think there was anything Prompto could tell him that would be as terrible as Luna. Just thinking about her caused the crack in his heart to grow.

“What?” his voice came out as a croak.

Prompto grasped the edge of his vest, pulling at some of the loose threads. “It’s-its Iggy. We… we don’t know where he is.”

“… _what_?”

Prompto scrambled to explain. “Ravus was there on the altar with you. He was out cold, but we were going to see if he knew what happened when he woke up—“

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? What happened to Ignis?!”

“W-we don’t know. Gladio and I lost contact with him during the attack. Last we heard he was going after you.”

Noctis couldn’t even begin to explain the terror that gripped his insides. It tore at his chest, cleanly tearing his heart in two. Breathing became a challenge as Prompto’s voice became distant. Noct couldn’t focus on anything except for what he lost.

His home.

His father.

Jared.

_Luna._

_Ignis._

Out of everyone in his life, Noctis never thought Ignis would leave his side. There was always the knowledge of his father’s failing heath lingering in the back of his mind, or the danger of Luna’s life living in a Niflheim controlled kingdom. Unfortunately, the darkest parts of his mind always knew that their lives were at risk, more so than anyone else he loved. It was a grim fact he tried to ignore for years.

But Ignis? Ignis was always there, for as long as he could remember. He was Noct’s oldest friend, his brother, just like Gladio or Prompto. But there was always something different about Ignis. Something that made his breath leave his lungs and his heart shatter when he realized that Ignis was gone. Ignis… Ignis was the one person in the world who Noct could always rely on. The one person who he never imagined living without. Gladio was his shield, Prompto was his friend, but Ignis was his confidant. The one person who could read him like a book and help him find right path. Without him, Noct felt lost.

“It’s gonna be okay, Noct. We’ll find him. We… we _have_ to find him.” Prompto’s voice was full of a confidence that Noctis just didn’t have. His hope was broken into pieces was washed away with Luna, the remaining piece stolen away along with Ignis.

 

* * *

 

 

Ravus woke hours later and confirmed their fears. Ardyn took Ignis. But what for?

And that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst part was that Ignis chose to go with Ardyn, all to keep Noctis safe.

“I cannot say I know the reason. Ardyn isn’t exactly forthcoming with his plans, but I can say this; whatever he intends to do with your advisor cannot be good. We must find him immediately.”

“Yeah no shit.” Gladio huffed. The shield hadn’t exactly been subtle in his dislike for Ravus. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at the former prince of Tenebrae.

Noctis tried to focus. He tried to think of a plan, a question, something to help them. But he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything in the present. He could only wallow in the past.

The only one of the three of them that was trying was Prompto. The young gunman had placed himself in between Ravus and Gladio and steered the conversation.

“Do you know where he might have taken Ignis?” Prompto asked.

Ravus sat back in his chair, wincing a bit as it aggravated at his injuries. “My guess would be Gralea. Zegnautus Keep to be more precise. He always did have a _fondness_ for that place.”

A chilling silence ran through the small group. In the corner of his eye, Noctis noticed Prompto slumping into a nearby chair.

“How do we get there?” the prince asked.

“By train. I’m sure your connections with Madame Secretary will be enough to secure a spot.” If Ravus’s tone was anything to go by, he still wasn’t too fond of Noctis. But there was a lot to be said in the fact that he was helping them right now. Something must have happened recently that changed his mind.

Noct didn’t feel like putting too much thought into Ravus. He didn’t feel like doing much of anything besides finding Ignis. But the pain from losing Luna was still far too great and it took mountains of effort to do even the simplest acts. In the back of his mind, Noctis wondered why Ravus wasn’t feeling the same way. Luna was his sister after all. Did he not feel anything with her passing?

A sour taste filled his mouth as he studied the former prince. Noct never had a high opinion of Ravus and it only seemed to slip lower the longer time passed. Ravus should be devastated. He should be a wreck of a human. His sister was gone. Ripped from the world before her time. And yet he looked just the same as he always did. Stern and strong. Not a hint of weakness in his frame. Noct hated it.

But Ravus was their only chance in finding Ignis and Noct wasn’t going to let that go.

 

* * *

 

The detour into the mine had been a catastrophe. Sure it was important to collect the royal arms, but Noct couldn’t shake the feeling like they were wasting time, trudging through the swamp. Not only that, but with Ravus with them there was an uncomfortable energy between them that turned their teamwork into absolute shit.

It all came to ahead when the Malboro emerged from the murky water and tossed the four warriors aside like chocobo chicks.

The battle went on for hours. Their curatives spent and moral utterly destroyed. By the time the foul best finally fell, none of them felt like they won anything.

“Well. You gonna get what we came for?” Gladio glared at Noct, his tone laced with aggression.

“Yeah, yeah.” The prince stalked off to the tomb to claim another one of his ancestors weapons. The tension between him and his shield had been particularly bad as of late. If Ignis were here… well if Ignis were here he would have found a way to calm them. He would have known what to say to help Noct cope with Luna’s death. _If Ignis were here…_

“Wait a sec.” Everyone turned to Prompto. The young gunman was staring at the ground, grime coating his bright blond hair and turning it dull. Even Ravus turned to listen to what he had to say.

“What?” Gladio asked bluntly.

“You guys… you guys are at each other throats and I’m _sick_ of it.”

Noct blinked, dumbfounded.

“What are you talking about, Prompto?” Gladio crossed his arms starting down the gunman with scowl. 

Noctis rolled his eyes and huffed. Gladio noticed the prince’s attitude immediately.

“You got something to say over there, princess?”

“Nothing I want to say to you.” He answered quickly.

“What, don’t have the balls?”

“Oh shut _up.”_

Gladio grunted. “Is that the best you can do? Hmhp, if you can even win an argument with me, then it’s no wonder you lost the ring. Some king you’re turning out to be.”

“Why you—“

“Stop!” Prompto launched himself between Gladio and Noct, his arms raised and ready to swing. “Stop, stop, _stop!_ Both you just need to shut up for a sec and cool off.”

“Stay out of this, Prompto. His _Majesty_ needs to hear this.” Gladio moved to pushed Prompto out of the way, but the agile young man duck out from under Gladio’s arm and pushed him back.

“He knows exactly what you’re going say. You’ve been practically shouting it the whole time we’ve been down here! And I’m sick of listening to you two fight.”

“I didn’t do anything—“ Noctis began but was quickly silenced by an uncharacteristic glare from Prompto.

The young gunman took a deep breath, standing up straight. “Gladio. You need to lay off Noct. Or better yet, you need to have faith in him. Things… things have been bad and we all have our ways of dealing with it. Let him deal with it.”

Gladio grumbled, clearly annoyed that he was being lectured by someone an eighth of his size. Satisfied that he was heard, Prompto turned to the prince.

“Noct—“

“I’m fine.” Noctis replied immediately.

“No you’re not, dude.” Prompto stare softened. “We can all see it. Losing Luna… losing Ignis… it’s taking a toll on you.”

The prince kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He watched the murky water lap against his boots.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m pushing you or anything but, I think you forgot something, Noct. We’re hurting too. Iggy… he’s our friend. More than that. He’s our brother and I’m so worried about him that it’s hard to think straight sometimes. And then there’s Lady Luna…”

At this Prompto turned. Ravus had been watching the three young men fight but when his sister was mentioned, he turned away. Noct tried to ignore him.

“Ravus lost his sister. We lost our brother. I’m not trying to compete or anything. I don’t want you to think that our hurt means more than yours, it’s just…. I just hope you remember that. We’re all hurting and we’re all dealing with it. So, maybe you let us in every once in a while? I mean, this stuff is a lot easier to deal with together then it is on your own. Stop tearing yourself down.”

Once he was finished, Prompto rocked back on his heels. Noct couldn’t remember a time when his best friend spoke so much about such a serious subject. The longest conversation he had with the blonde was about Kings Knight strategies. This was something new.

After a bit of silence, Prompto turned and began trekking through the swamp. “I’m gonna start heading back up. You do what you gotta do, Noct.”

Noctis watched him go, his chest feeling somewhat lighter than it had before. Next to him, Gladio remained quiet, but he didn’t seem as agitated as before.

“I didn’t expect the gunman to break first.” Ravus comment dryly from his spot. He sheathed his sword in one smooth motion and followed Prompto’s exit. “We will meet back up at the top.”

Noct nodded as he passed, his eyes avoiding Ravus. Maybe it was out a guilt or maybe he was just tired, the prince wasn’t too sure. Noctis turned and headed for the tomb.

 

* * *

 

“Mind if sit?” Noctis motioned to the seat across from Prompto. The train had been in motion for about an hour now and it was only until this moment that Noct felt ready to talk to his friend.

“Of course not, dude.” Prompto answered with a smile.

The prince sat close to the window, his gaze falling on the landscape rushing past the window. He tried to find the right words to start.

“I, uh… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For all the stuff that happened between me and Gladio.”

Prompto shrugged. “It’s not like it was all your fault. The big guy has some problems too.”

“I know but, I could have at least handled myself better. I was… I was just—“

“I know. We’ve all been through a lot.” Prompto rubbed his wrist, his eyes unfocused.

“You seem to be doing okay. You managed to get Gladio to listen.”

“Yeah well I got to say, watching Iggy deal with him this whole time does kind of teach you a thing or two.”

Noct couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled on his lips. Ignis always could calm the giant shield. Ignis could do that with anyone.

“We… we are going to find him, right Noct?” for the first time, Prompto sounded worried. Noctis felt a pang in his chest as he realized that his friend was suffering too. Saying it was one thing, actually seeing how worried Prompto is was another.

“Yeah. We’ll find him, Prom. And then we’ll smash that Ardyn creep into the ground for what he did.”

Prompto smiled. “Good to hear, buddy.”

Outside the window, the scenery changed. The mountains were covered in an unnatural snow. Unnatural because of the season. It way too early for snow to fall let alone stick to the ground like that. It looked like they should be in the dead of winter instead of the middle of summer. That coupled with the massive cloud hanging over the land was just plain weird.

“Whoa look at that. It’s unreal.” Prompto’s voice was full of wonder as he took in the snowy view.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Noct murmured. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Suddenly, a shutter ran down the prince’s spine. Noctis sat up, feeling like something was watching him. Something was wrong.

“What the hell is going on?” Noctis pushed himself out of his seat and gazed around the train car. A blue-green haze settled over the entire scene and worst of all, no one noticed. No one even moved. It was like they were frozen in their seats.

“It’s a real mystery.” A familiar voice drawled. All of the sudden, the creeping feeling Noct had been having made sense. It was Ardyn. Ardyn was here.

Noctis turned and was face to face with the wicked man. A rage like he’d never knew burned in his chest and it was clear what he had to do.

“I’m not liking that snow cloud. Kind of gives me the chills.” Ardyn looked as casual as ever as he regarded the scene out the window. Noct stalked forward and balled his hand into a fist. This was his chance to get revenge for Luna, to save Ignis. He wasn’t going to let Ardyn get away this time. He was going to beat the living shit out of him.

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped through his hair and whistled passed his ears. It felt like he got trampled on by an ashenhorn and then run over with the Regalia. But no… there was something else… something important…

The train.

Ardyn showing up.

The MT attack.

Ardyn.

Prompto.

_Prompto._

_“How long were you in the dark?”_

_“_ Shit.” Noctis pushed himself up and willed his eyes to focus. He was still on the top of the train, where he’d pushed Prompto off by mistake. Noct looked around. “ _Dammit_.”

It was already getting dark and nothing looked familiar. They were nowhere near where Prompto fell. Noct’s trembling hands reached for his phone. His instinct was to call Ignis, but Ignis wasn’t here. Noct tried to push down the panic rising in his throat and dialed Gladio’s number instead. It was answered on the first ring.

“Noct, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

“G-Gladio, we have to stop the train.” Fear wracked his tone. He didn’t sound like himself at all.

“What? What are you talkn’ about?”

“It’s Prompto! He fell of the train, I-I pushed him but Ardyn _made_ me do it.”

“Shit… calm down, Noct. Freaking out isn’t going to help anyone.”

“We have to stop this train! We can’t leave him!”

“And we can’t leave these people in danger. If we stop now then they’ll be sitting ducks for the daemons.”

“What do we do?”

“Just get back here and we’ll figure it out.”

Noct clenched his fist, his whole body trembling. It was the right choice, he knew it was, but the idea of leaving Prompto behind cut him like an ice cold blade. It burned the only way intense cold could and it sucked the feeling from his body leaving Noct feeling numb.

“Alright… are you okay at least?”

Gladio grunted. “Yeah, I’m fine. Ravus is good too.”

“At least there’s that. I’m on my way.” The train zoomed into a dark tunnel. Clinging to the walls, small impish daemons growled. “First, I’ve got to get rid of some stowaways.”

Running his blade through the daemons was just what he needed. Noctis took out all his fury on the horrid little creatures, tearing them apart and watching them disappear into a puff of inky smoke. By the time they were all gone, all of Noct’s rage had fled. In its absence, all he felt was pain.

First Ignis, now Prompto. Ardyn was picking of his comrades one by one. It was a gut wrenching thought that caused the prince to quicken his steps, lest he blink and Gladio suddenly disappear too. Once inside the train, Noct hunted down his only remaining friend.

“Noct.” Gladio and Ravus were still in the dining car, both looking a little banged up. He hurried over to them. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. But what are we going to do about Prompto?”

Gladio frowned.

“Seeing that Ardyn is involved, I suspect the boy isn’t where we left him.” Ravus spoke up, his intense gaze narrowed on the prince. “You said that he tricked you into pushing him, correct?”

Noct squirmed under that look. Even as kids, he always found Ravus to be intimidating. “Yeah. I saw Ardyn aiming Prom’s gun at him and when I went to help well…”

“It was Prompto holding his weapon, not Ardyn. So it was illusions again.” He frowned.

“What? What do you mean illusions?”

“There are many aspects of his power that I still do not know, but I do know that the chancellor has the ability to create illusions on himself and others. He used the very same trick to fool your advisor.”

Both Gladio and Noct gaped. “What?!”

“You didn’t think that was important before?” Gladio stepped closer to Ravus, his anger brewing.

The former prince didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest. “I hoped that the chosen king would be able to see through such deceit. It appears that I was wrong.”

Ravus side stepped Gladio, calmly moving away from the two. “We will be arriving in Tenebrae soon. There was an attack by Imperial forces, but thanks to a mutual comrade, it was struck down before any real damage could be done. We can rest there and regroup.”

With that, Ravus left.

Noctis felt his energy wane and collapsed into the nearest seat. A moment later, Gladio joined him and slid a bottle of water across the table.

“Here.”

Noct nodded in thanks. The water tasted bitter in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Noct. We’ll find them. Both of them.”

“How? Ardyn… Ardyn knows exactly where to hit us. He knows where we are, where were going, I wouldn’t be surprised if he could read our damn _minds_.” The bottle in his hand creaked as he gripped it harder. “First he took Iggy, and now Prom… what if he comes after you next? What is he trying to pull taking every one away from me?”

“Hey, there’s no way that creep is going to get the drop on me.”

“But—“

“Listen, Noct. I don’t care what Ardyn has planned. We’re going to stop him. Yeah, we might get roughed up on the way, but I won’t let that stop us. We’re going to get Prompto and Iggy back and we’re going to take Ardyn down. No ‘if’s’ ‘and’s’ or ‘but’s’ about it.”

Noctis stared at his friend in surprise. Gladio wasn’t the best with words, but it was hard to argue when he sounded so confident. That was something Gladio had that no one else did. An innate ability to inspire his friends and give them the confidence boost they needed. It was a power he rarely used but it was always effective.

“Thanks, Gladio.” Noctis felt an odd sort of peace wash over him.

“Anytime.”

There was no denying that Noctis was still worried, still terrified about what might happen to his missing friends. But now he was resolved to find them, even more so then before. He still had Gladio by his side and that in itself was enough.

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they reached Tenebrae. The beautiful city was swathed in black cloth, their long trails hanging from almost every perch available. The kingdom was in mourning, crying for their lost princess.

In the canyons below, the smoldering remains of Imperial dropships were piled on top of one another. A few patched of land were burned and there were some building that had received the brunt of the failed attack. Tenebrae still stood tall.

It had been years since Noctis first roamed the palace here but it looked as though nothing had changed. Thanks to Ravus’s quick thinking, he managed to warn the council and helped them secure a defense against the oncoming attack. It seemed that he still had some power as royalty even though he abandoned that title for the empire. A decision that he appeared to regret with every passing day. 

Gladio and Arenea we’re busy discussing the battle. It seemed as though Ravus wasn’t the only one who defected from the Empire. There was a whole group of people who deemed their actions wrong.

Noct was left to wonder, following his feet wherever they led. Through palace and down the stairs, outside where the garden Luna kept stood. Well, where it used to stand. Most of the blossoms had been burned in the attack. A few small boulders dotted the area and chunks of earth were torn from the ground. Standing in the middle of the ruined garden, was Ravus.

The former prince had his back turned to Noctis, his metal arm clenched. Noct had heard rumors as to how Ravus got that arm, but it still seemed unreal. The power of the ring was great, but he had no idea it could do that to a person.

“Are you here to pay your respects?” Ravus didn’t turn as he spoke, but his voice was loud and clear. Noctis walked forward.

“I guess so. Honestly, I just kept walking and ended up here. It’s… hard to see it like this.”

“Lunafreya brought you here once, correct?”

“Yeah, when we visited. It kind of hard to get down all those stairs, but she figured out a way.” Noct could remember Luna’s quiet determination. At the time, a daemon attack had left young Noctis in a wheelchair. Luna was adamant about bring him down to the garden and by some sort of magic, she succeeded. They were only able to spend an hour sitting amongst the slyblossoms, but it was a wonderful time nevertheless. Luna often said she would like to take Noctis here again in the notebook they shared.

Despair clung to his limbs like sweat, seeping out of somewhere deep in his soul and washing over every inch of him. It felt like it was never going to go away.

“There is something I need to tell you, Noctis.” Ravus’s shoulders tensed. “As the last of the Nox Fleuret line, the last person in all of Eos with the blood of the Oracle, it is my duty to assist the King of Kings on his journey and help him gain the power he needs to purge our star. But… I cannot do this.”

Noct tried not react. He knew that Ravus wasn’t his biggest support, but seeing as how they were fighting together, he thought things had changed. Noctis remained quiet as waited for Ravus to continue.  

“I cannot swear to you the same oaths my sister did. I cannot help you earn the favor of the last of the Six. For even in death, the Oracle does not rest. My sister is still with you, and she will aid you when the time comes. And I… I will do the same. Not because of bloodlines or for century old oaths, but for her. To make sure that her last act in saving you was not in vain. To ensure that her job is easier. So that when you finally chase the darkness from this world, my Lunafreya can finally rest in peace.”

Ravus turned, pinning Noct with the most genuine look the young prince had ever seen. Ravus raise his arm and bowed. “I will help you reach your goal, Your Majesty. For Lunafreya.”

Noctis stepped forward and rested his hand on Ravus shoulder. “For Luna, and for everyone this fight has claimed. Let’s do it all for them.”

A barely visible smile pulled at the corner of Ravus’s lips. “Spoken like a true king.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the ride to Gralea was littered with just as many challenges as the first leg of their journey. Ardyn wasn’t done toying with them, and when he appeared on in the train car amongst the freezing cold, Noct wasn’t going to let him pull the same tricks. He wasn’t going to lose anyone else.

The chancellor’s cruel taunts and head spinning illusions were stopped short by the appearance of the Glacian, the goddess Shiva. It seems as though the empire was a bit too hasty in claiming that they killed her when in fact she had been traveling with the Oracle for some time under the guise of Gentiana.

With a touch of her finger, Ardyn was frozen solid and shattered into pieces. It wasn’t enough to stop him, but it gave Noctis the boost he needed. And a vision of Luna also gave him another royal arm.

As the train barreled ahead, Noctis felt powerful. The nervous hum of fear pumped his adrenaline and made time crawl by, but they were getting close. They were going to find Prompto, find Ignis, and Noctis was going to put an end to this once and for all.

It had been so long since he was in the company of his friends. He missed seeing them all so much. And now, he was going to get them back.

 

* * *

 

“Noct! Are you okay?” Gladio’s booming voice echoed amongst the wreckage. The various trains and cars that had piled up created a dangerous labyrinth that nearly crushed him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine!” he called back. Behind him, Ravus sighed. “You alright?”

“Fine. Although now it seems like we’ve been separated from your shield.”

Noctis place his hand on the twisted piece of metal that blocked the path. “Hey Gladio, you see another way around on your side?”

There were a few grunts followed by a loud clang. “Nothing over here. Looks like I’m going to have to turn back and find another way around.”

“We’ll go on ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

Noctis glanced over at Ravus. The former commander nodded, silently agreeing with whatever Noct decided.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. I know you won’t get too lost. Besides, we have to find Prompto and Ignis as soon as we can.” It had been far too long since Prompto had fallen from the train, longer still since Ignis had been taken. Any number of things could have happened to the two of them and Noct was getting impatient.

“Be careful, Noct. I’ll catch up when I can. Find them.” With that, Gladio went silent.

Noct took a deep breath and steadied himself. His fear of losing Gladio was still present and right now, it was raging.

 “Don’t worry about your shield, Noctis. He’s too bullheaded to be lead astray by Ardyn.” Ravus’s turn at comforting Noct actually worked. His tone and choice of words weren’t what he expected, but it still managed to set Noct’s rapid pulse at ease and helped him focus on more pressing matters. He needed to get to the Keep.

“Let’s go.”

Unfortunately, getting to their goal wasn’t easy and once inside, things became much worse.

The path they took through Gralea was barren and war torn, looking more like a tattered construction site then anything like a city. Radios scattered around informed them that the city had to be evacuated. There was no one left inside.

Daemons crawled out of the walls, dropped down from the ceiling and sprouted out of the ground. Small annoying imps that Noct wanted nothing more than to sweep away with a broad stroke of his great sword. But his weapons wouldn’t come.

Something had happened, something that stopped him from summoning his weapons. And if he was having problems, that meant that Gladio might be in the same predicament. The thought alone made him want to turn back and tear through the debris that separated him from his shield. Gladio could fight well without a weapon, but for how long? Noctis didn’t want to find out.

The prince’s only saving grace was Ravus. His sword always sat on his belt and was still readily available even if Noct couldn’t access the Armiger. Ravus wordlessly handed the blade to Noct and fought off the daemons with his intimidating mechanical arm. The strength emanating from that piece of tech was astounding.

As much as Noct wanted to go back and make sure Gladio was alright, there was no way for them to turn back. It was like they were being corralled toward the Keep by hordes of scrambling daemons. There was no way they could fight all of them. They had no choice but to continue forward.

The inside of Zegnautus Keep was like nothing Noct could ever dream of. It was a gigantic tower of metal and flashing lights that was colder then ice and void of any human life. The countless stairwells and hallways all looked the same and gave Noctis the impression that they were going around in circles. If it were for Ravus, he was sure that he would have been hopelessly lost.

Defective and demented looking MT’s roamed the Keep, lashing out with no rhyme or reason. Circuits sparked out of various dents in their armor and it looked like they were falling apart where they stood. Even so, their erratic movements were hard to follow and it made taking them down all the more challenging.

With Ravus leading the way, they eventually came to a room filled with screens.

“What is this place?” Noct murmured.

“Security. It’s a way for them to monitor the activity in the facility.” Ravus stepped up to the computer and began typing. The dozens of screens began shuffling, flashing between several different angels and rooms. “With luck, we should be able to find you retainers with these.”

Noctis watched each one with careful scrutiny, looking for any sign of his friends. They spotted Gladio, effortlessly making his way through a swarm of daemons. It looked like he hadn’t lost the power to summon his weapon which set Noct at ease.

“We should reconvene with your shield. With his aid we can—“

“Wait!” Noct slammed his hand down on the controls, finding the correct camera and zooming in. A tuff of blonde hair was visible in the grainy footage. The angle changed and Noctis saw Prompto, his arms and waist trapped under thick metal clamps and attached to a cruel looking frame. “Prompto! We have to go after him!”

Noct swept passed Ravus, running on instincts and panic alone.

“Noctis, wait!”

But Noct didn’t hear him. The prince ran out of the room, hiking up the only path and carrying Ravus’s sword in his hand. Prompto was in trouble. Prompto was hurt. He couldn’t just stand by and let him hang there a second longer.

Noctis ran so fast, he didn’t even realize he was being led. Doors opened before he had a chance to reach them. The broken MT’s had all but vanished, leaving the path wide open. It was a trap, but Noct couldn’t see past his panic.

Suddenly, an MT on the ground lunged, taking Noctis by surprise. The prince cursed as he slammed into the ground. He spun onto his back and began kicking the stupid robot with his heavy boot to try and get free. Before he could do that, an electrified buzz filled the air.

The hall he was in suddenly closed as two electrified gates burst into existence. Noct shoved the tip of his blade into the MT’s face and it sputtered and died, releasing him.

“Shit…” Noct grumbled as more botched troopers rose from their heaps off the ground. Apparently, they weren’t as broken as he thought. “Shit!”

The electric gates were closing in on him and the MT’s were fighting ruthlessly. This wasn’t looking good. Noct could feel the hum of the electricity getting closer as he fought.

“Noctis!” a voice called out to him.

“Noct! Can you hear us?”

“G-Gladio? Ravus!” an MT collided with his shoulder, probably off balance from the twisted heap his leg was.

“Hold on, were going to get you out!” Gladio roared.

“There should be a kill switch nearby.” Ravus added.

Noct was too preoccupied with his fight to pay much attention to the two. He heard banging and near constant swearing. The threating buzz was growing louder and louder in his ear and Noct felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

“Here!”

With one final crash, the gates lost power. Noct ran his blade through the last of the MT’s, pinning it to the ground. He watched at it twitched and died, its red eyes flickering for the last time.

“Hey, you okay?” Gladio was already at his side. His big hand gripping Noct’s shoulder and helping to steady the prince.

“I… I’m fine. Thanks.”

“No problem, but according to Ravus, you wouldn’t have needed our help if you’d just waited.” He scolded.

“S-sorry. It’s just, I saw Prompto and—“

“I know. C’mon, let’s go get him. After that, we still have one more friend to find.”

Noctis nodded. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

Once the clasps were released, Prompto fell to his knees. Noct was by his side in an instant, his hand hovering over the gunman’s arm. There was a deep dark bruise on his shoulder and a cut traveling across the bridge of his nose. Among several other injuries, Noct wasn’t sure where he could touch.

“Tell me, were you worried about me?” Prompto’s voice sounded dry, like it’s been awhile since he had a drink.

Noct’s chest flared. “Of course I was worried, we all were.”

“Oh.” Prompto sat back, his hands resting in his lap.

“Oh? What the hell, Prompto? We’ve been worried sick about you.”

The young man put on a smile, but it was a shadow of it’s usually brilliance. “It’s just… I dunno know, all that stuff you said on the train—“

“Was a lie.” Noct cut in. “All that stuff I said, I wasn’t saying it to you. I was saying it to Ardyn.”

“Huh?”

“He tricked me. He made it seem like I was talking to him, chasing him, instead of you. Nothing I said was true. You’re my best friend, Prompto.”

A bright genuine smile broke across Prompto’s face. His eyes shined in the dim light as he pushed himself up to stand. Next to him, Gladio reached for his arm and helped him to his feet.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” He murmured. “Thanks. For finding me.”

Noctis smiled and rested his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “There’s still one more person we need to find.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Prompto. Any chance you managed to see Iggy while you were here?” Gladio asked.

“No, honestly I don’t really remember how I got in here. But, Ardyn did say something. I don’t know if he wanted me to hear it or not but, he said something about the ‘show for the prince in front of the crystal’. He sounded… _excited_ about it. Think maybe he brought Ignis there?”

“No telling unless we go there ourselves.”

Prompto and Noct nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

The three began to head to the cell door, one person noticeably absent. Ravus stood still, his eyes on the floor and a crease in his brow.

Noct turned, confused. “Ravus?”

“I fear this is where I must leave you.”

“…what?”

“There is something I must do before we leave here and I do not want to delay you any longer.”

“Ravus, what are you talking about?”

“Your father’s sword, the last of the royal arms, it is here. Somewhere in the Keep.”

The prince gaped, his eyes wide. Ravus continued.

“I do not know how long it will take me to find, but when I do locate it, I will return it to you, Noctis. I do not wish to stall you in your quest to save your friend. Go on without me. I will return in time.”

“Ravus…” Noct felt an odd sort of sadness. Ravus used to be a figure he loathed, someone he never dared trust, but things had changed. Now, Ravus was his comrade. His friend. Noct held out his hand. “Be safe.”

Ravus clasped Noct’s hand and bowed his head. “You do the same. And when you find your friend, tell him… tell him he was right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto held his wrist up to the scanner. Just like the doors before, it beeped and light above turned green. Each time it happened, Noct couldn’t be more grateful.

Learning that his best friend had come from a place like this was startling, but that was just a small fact that Noct didn’t really care about. Prompto was from Niflheim, he was once supposed to become an MT. The most shocking thing about that was finding out that all the troopers they had struck down were people who suffered a terrible fate. It didn’t change how Noct thought of Prompto one bit.

The barcode inked onto his skin gave them access to almost the entire keep. Not only that, but it lead them to the device that was blocking the prince’s magic. Now he could summon his weapons with ease and Noct was ten times more thankful.

Noct, Gladio and Prompto were running through the halls towards the crystal, praying to every god in existence that they would make it in time.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and the walls creaked with the strain.

“What the hell was that?” Gladio murmured.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got a bad feeling about it. C’mon.”

“Noct, behind you!” the sound of a gunshot spurred the prince into action. Noctis summoned his blade with practiced ease and fended off the long, spindling leg of a daemon.

“Get out of our way!” Noct bellowed. He charged into the swell of enemies, fighting them with almost berserker-like rage. This was the last trial between him and Ignis. He wasn’t going to let these imps bring him down.

 

* * *

 

The fight dragged on because of numbers alone. The amount of enemies, both daemon and trooper alike was astounding. But at long last, the fight was over.

“Come on! We have to keep moving!” Noct pushed himself off the ground and hurried to the elevator in the center of the room. It was like a beacon, all lit up in the dark space. There was no doubt that there was where Ardyn wanted them, but if it led to Ignis, it didn’t matter. Noctis was ready to face the entire army to get his brother back.

The elevator opened up to a wrecked hallway. The once white walls were crumbling all around and there were scorch marks everywhere. Noctis clamored down the rubble with Gladio and Prompto close behind. Once at the bottom, his stomach dropped.

It looked like a bomb went off. The entire space was nothing but a pile of concrete and steel. Broken beyond repair. In the distance, the fluttering blue light of the crystal was illuminating the area, but Noct couldn’t focus on that. He could see past anything except for the two figures in the clearing.  

Ardyn familiar form was fading out of existence, like a fog being swept away by the wind. On the ground in front of him was Ignis who just collapsed onto his back.

“Ignis!” Wasting no time, Noct summoned his blade and hurled it towards Ignis. He warped to the spot, landing roughly on his feet as he hurried to his friend’s side. What he saw left him breathless. “I-Ignis…?”

His friend was breathing hard, his eyes glassy and hidden behind his bangs. Trailing up his arms and stretching across his left eye was a horrific wound. It wasn’t a burn or a scrape. It was grey and grotesque with lines almost like veins running through it every which way. One look at the withered hand resting on Ignis’s chest gave Noct all the answers he needed. Ignis had put on the ring.

“…No-ct..?” Ignis’s voice was laced with pain and exhaustion. At that moment, Gladio and Prompto finally caught up.

 “B-but _how_?” Ignis wheezed, trying his best to look at everyone.

Prompto was the one who answered. “Ravus. He lent us a hand if you can believe it.”

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Gladio’s voice broke. Gladio’s voice never broke. Noct felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

“How c-could we let this happen?”

Noct shook his head. “How could _I_ let this happen? This is… this is all my fault.”

Behind him, Prompto sniffed. Noctis could barely handle looking down at his friend. The ring had done its work, feeding on the life of whoever wore it. That burden should have only rested with the king. No one else should have had to suffer that fate, undergo that trail. It was the king and the king alone who was meant to feel that pain. And yet here was Ignis, carrying the weight of the ring and suffering for it. Noctis felt like he’d failed.

“Noct…” Ignis’s weak voice pulled Noctis out of his downward spiral. His advisor was still here, taking care of him as always. Noct felt the first burn of tears in his eyes.

“If I’m really some kind of savior, then why can’t I save the one’s I love?” Noct reached out and grasped Ignis’s cold hand. “I’m sorry. You guys have stayed with me this whole time and all its done is caused you pain.”

In the corner of his eye, Noct could see Gladio and Prompto. All three of them, they stood beside him through everything. Every battle, every heartache. They sacrificed their lives to stand by him, and why? Because they believed in him? Because they looked at him and saw their king? Noctis didn’t know what he did to inspire their trust, and at the moment he felt like he didn’t deserve it. But he was going to. He was going to make sure that their faith in him wasn’t misplaced. He could be the king they needed. He could be the light to purge the darkness. For his brothers and for his friends, he could do it all.

Stealing his resolve, Noct slid the ring off of Ignis’s finger. He held the little ring in his hand, marveling at the fact that such a little thing could do so much. With a steadying breath, he slipped it onto his finger.

The rush of energy that filled him was incredible. It was like a part of his soul awakened as the power of the ring fit seamlessly with his own strength. Like it was always meant to be a part of him. Knowing what he had to do, Noct slid his arm under Ignis’s shoulders.

“Not anymore. All that ends now.” Noct managed to get Ignis up into a sitting position, though his body was leaning heavily on the young king. Ignis was breathing through the pain, wincing with every little move. Noct turned to the crystal and held out his hand. “Please, lend me your strength! Help me protect my friends!”

He called out to the gods, to the kings of old, to anyone who would listen. And the crystal responded.

A brilliant blue light floated from where the crystal was suspended filling the air with its shine. Trails of light floated towards them and Noctis could feel its power. He lowered his hand and looked down to Ignis in his arms.

The angry grey marks that trailed up and down his arms began to fade. The large injury over his eye diminished until there was only a faint scar left. His face relaxed at the pain was chased away from his body.

Noctis looked down at his friend and felt a tremendous wave of relief wash over him. Ignis was going to be alright. Scarred, but he would live.

The young king turned to his other two companions. It was time.

Gladio kneeled next to Ignis, holding onto his shoulders while Prompto took the side Noct left. Standing to his full height, Noct stared down the crystal and summoned his blade. He warped to the spot, a few feet away from his goal and turned.

Ignis was watching him, they all were. For a moment, Noctis paused.

Truthfully, he had no idea what was instore for him when he touched the crystal. Legends aren’t exactly facts and whatever truth they may have is buried by fallacies. Even so, Noct knew he had to do this. Something deep in his bones was telling him to keep moving, to reach out and touch the glowing blue surface. But his heart made him stop.

His friends, his brothers, he didn’t want to leave them. He wanted to sit around a campfire and listen to Gladio map out the stars. He wanted take pictures of Prompto while he posed like a goof. He wanted to watch Ignis cook, his movements so precise and perfect it was mesmerizing to watch. He just wanted so much.

It was then that he looked at Ignis. His eyes were clear and focused, reading Noct like he always had and knowing just what to do. Ignis nodded, a simple gesture that conveyed so much. It was Ignis telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Calm settled over him. Noctis nodded back.

There would be a time for campfires and silly pictures. A time for quiet moment surrounded by those you love. That time had passed, but was not lost forever. It would come again and this was the first step to gaining it all back.

Noctis stepped forward into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I might do the Bad Ending too, just because.


	2. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of the ring proved too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I committed a crime lol. Probs not going to tag it, but for those who haven't seen/heard of the Bad Ending MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. 
> 
> Okay off you go, and please don't yell at me.

“Noct...” the name passed his lips no better than a whisper as his body continued to burn. The ring on his finger felt cold and spent as it continued to feed off his life. That one little gem had the power to stop Ardyn for good, but Ignis had nothing left to give. He had sacrificed it all to give Noct a chance. He had done his duty.

“Oh, for a moment, I felt deaths chill wind. But then I remembered. I’m immortal. Such is my blessing and my curse.” Ardyn looked the same as he ever did. The moment before the battle took place, Ignis had seen a stroke of surprise on the chancellor’s face. That little show of emotion gave him hope that he could defeat him. Apparently that hope was misplaced. 

Ardyn brushed a bit of dust of his coat and he lazily strode over to Ignis. The young man couldn’t find the strength to look up let alone stand. Looking back throughout his life, Ignis never imagined his story would end quiet like this. Protecting Noct made sense, but doing so alone? Staring down his fate with no one by his side? That hurt more than clawing energy of the ring. As if he could read his mind, Ardyn grabbed a handful of Ignis’s hair and forced him to look up.

“At least you won’t have to spend your last moments alone. As luck would have it, your beloved Noctis is on his way to save you as we speak.” He let go and Ignis’s head fell. He had no strength to hold it up on his own. “I wonder what he’ll do when he sees his friend’s life fade before his eyes.”

A chill racked his pain filled body. Noct… Noct couldn’t see him die. The prince had already lost so much. Ignis knew what putting the ring on meant, he knew that he was sacrificing himself. But the thought of putting Noct through that pain all over again, the pain of losing someone close. Of losing someone you love… Ignis wasn’t sure if Noct could overcome that again. It was just too much.

But the thought of dying alone scared Ignis. It scared him more than he ever thought it would. He wanted desperately to see Noct again. To see him alive and well. It was a selfish thought, but he wanted Noct to be there when he passed. At least then he would know that it wasn’t all for naught.

“I all but laid the crystal out on a silver platter for him, but he still wouldn’t come of his own accord.” Ardyn had continued on with his rambling, his casual gait completely at odds with situation. “That’s why I needed you.”

 _So that’s it…_ Ignis thought. It was getting harder to concentrate. His body felt like it was being crushed by a burning stone. Not only that, but his vision was fading. A black fog had begun to creep around his field of vision and Ardyn’s infuriating image was becoming more and more fuzzy. _No…_

“With the crystal and the ring, the boy has everything he needs right here. All that’s left is to give him a little nudge and your tragic end should push him over the edge.”

He was right. Of course Ardyn was right. All this time, he’d been playing them for fools. Ignis should have seen this, he should have guessed that the chancellor was more than he appeared. His help was just too convenient, his words just a tad insincere.

But Ignis, will his sharp eyes and even sharper mind, didn’t see. He didn’t spot the snake that had woven its long body between their feet. He didn’t comment when it hold grew tighter as it led them down their path. He didn’t see. He didn’t stop it. And this was the result.

With the little strength he had left, Ignis reached for Ardyn. He wasn’t really sure why. Was he trying to stop him one more time? Or was he just trying to make sure Ardyn didn’t leave? Because if Ardyn left, then he would truly be alone in his last moments. And that felt so much worse somehow.

Ignis’s arm dropped as another wave of pain left him gasping. He waited, every second pure agony, for Noct to come. He wanted— no he _needed_ Noct. He needed Gladio or Prompto. He needed Iris or Cid or maybe Monica or hell, even Areana. Ignis needed someone there to steady him. He needed someone by his side.

Most of all, he needed Noctis. The young boy he promised to protect all those years ago. Ignis could still see that smile, so pure and happy. The light that resided in that boy was nothing short of amazing and Ignis loved him so much. With the last of his energy, Ignis spoke as a tear fell down his cheek.

“I-I don’t want to die without him.”

 

* * *

 

 

It looked like a bomb went off. The entire space was nothing but a pile of concrete and steel. Broken beyond repair. In the distance, the fluttering blue light of the crystal was illuminating the area, but Noct couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t see past anything except the single figure in the clearing. 

“Ignis!” Noct nearly tripped as he stumbled down the ruble. Ignis was on the ground, his arm outstretched towards the crystal and head down. He wasn’t moving.

Noct summoned his blade and flung it towards his friend. In a flash, he disappeared into a blue haze and warped to Ignis’s side.

“Ignis…” Noctis dropped to his knees, his hands shaking. Ignis’s eyes were closed, but that wasn’t the only thing the prince noticed. Trailing up his arms and stretching across his left eye was a horrific wound. It was grey and grotesque with lines almost like veins running through it.

He gently put one hand on his friends shoulder. Still, nothing.

 _Stop. Don’t think that. He’s just… he’s just hurt or-or something…_ Noct pushed down all the negative thoughts in his mind. He blinked rapidly, chasing away the tears.

“I-Ignis? Hey, come on…” Noct carefully shook Ignis’s shoulder. “Specs… you need to wake up.”

Behind him, he heard footsteps. Gladio and Prompto had finally caught up, but Noct didn’t bother turning around. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Gathering all the courage he could, Noct grabbed Ignis by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Ignis didn’t move at all.

Behind him, Prompto fell to his knees.

With careful steps, Gladio came forward. He knelt on Ignis’s other side, his face pale. He reached out and placed his hand on their friend’s chest, slowly moving up to put two fingers under his neck. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet swear.

Gladio sat back, his hands now shaking as he tried to run them through his hair. He stared at Ignis’s expressionless face. “What… what the hell were you thinking?”

Prompto started to sob.

Noctis couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it. There was no way this was happening. This couldn’t happen. Ignis wasn’t— there was no way the gods would be so cruel.

Then again, he thought the same thing about Luna.

The young prince began mimicking Gladio’s movements. First he felt Ignis’s still chest, cold seeping through his shirt. His eyes began to water as he realized there was no movement at all. No rise and fall of steady breaths, no constant thrumming of a heartbeat. When he pressed his fingers to the pulse point beneath his neck, his greatest fears were all confirmed.

“No…”

“H-how could we let this happen?” Prompto’s voice was wrecked, tears now freely falling down his face.

Noct shook his head. “How could _I_ let this happen?” his hands curled into fists on Ignis’s shirt. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. “This is all my fault.”

“Noct…”

“No! Don’t try to make me feel better or say that is wasn’t. Ignis… Ignis is gone because of _me_. Because he’s always going out of his way trying to protect me. It-it’s my _fault_.”

Gladio tried to grab his shoulder, but the prince shrugged it off.

“If I’m really some kind of savior, then why can’t I save the one’s I love?!” Noct’s voice broke as a full sob tore out of his throat. He fell forward, crying, wheezing, _breaking_ as he wept into his friends still chest. After everything they’d been through, all that they had lost, this was just too much.

Prompto was at his side in an instant, clutching Noctis and hugging him. There was no use hiding his own tears as they fell on Noct’s back. Gladio remained where he was. One hand was tangled in Noct’s hair as he tried to offer comfort where there was none. The other was holding Ignis’s hand, cradling it close to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Noct felt the words pouring from his lips. “Y-you stayed with me this whole time a-and all it’s done… all it’s done is caused you pain. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry…”_

No amount of apologies could ever be enough.

There was no telling how long they stayed there. The four of them together again, but completely broken beyond repair. One had been lost forever and when he left, he took apart of them with him. They would never be the same again.

However their grieving was not as private as they might have wished it to be. For in the shadows, a daemon wearing a man’s face watched with a wicked grin. All his careful planning was in motion, working seamlessly to enact his revenge. The death of his trusted companion was just the push young Noctis needed. Now the final stages of his plan were coming into play.

Ardyn watched from the dark as the prince and his two retainers wept endlessly for their fallen comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but notice a lot of the Alternate Ending dialog fit soooo well with this. I write at work and it was so hard not to tear up when i came to that realization. 
> 
> Anyways, I love writing angst. I apologize for any broken hearts and I hope you y'all liked this. I'm gonna go do something happy lol
> 
> <3


End file.
